The Blair Witch Project: A New Chapter
by Torturess The Black Plague
Summary: A take off of the movie Book of the Shadows: Blair Witch II. A girl and her brother venture into the Black Hill Forest with a group of his gothic friends on a search for the imfamous Blair Witch.
1. Chapter One

AN: This is based 1 year and 9 months after the Book of the Shadows: Blair Witch II took place. There is a completely new set of characters and I'm not sure if any of the characters from the movie will come into play so keep an opened mine. Which brings me to the disclaimer.   
  
Disclaimer: The Blair Witch story line in no way belongs to me. Nor do any of its characters. I do, however, own Damien, Luke, Sarah, Tori, and Victor.   
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to my best friend Sarah. Thank you for always supporting me no matter what the situation may be. You rule girlfriend.   
  
Chapter One   
  
Sarah McBeth sat in front of her mirror in her bedroom, her legs crossed, concentrating intently on the book she was reading. It was a romance novel by Catherine Coulter. Her mother would kill her if she found out that she was reading it. A rose colored blush stained her cheeks. No wonder! She thought, giggling.   
  
"Talk about descriptive sex." She said aloud to no one in particular. She heard footsteps on the stairs and quickly shoved the book under her bed mattress. She jumped up and ran toward the laundry basket, almost tripping over Time Line, a book she'd stolen from her brother's large collection of adult readings. It's not bloody fair! She ranted in her own mind.   
  
She was fifteen for crying out loud! She should be able to read adult books! Luke was…She sighed, picking up the book and shoving it in with the Coulter romance. Her brother was an all-together different case though. Last year he'd gotten involved with a gothic group who called themselves, 'Satin's Right Hand'.   
  
They'd screwed her brother's mind up royally. He'd died his hair black, wore satanic jewelry, and dressed completely in black from then on. His grades had slipped and he's gotten in trouble with the coppers on more than one occasion. Her parents had been at their wits' end, and finally had him sent to a mental institution. They'd then become determined that their only other child, Sarah, would be completely sheltered and end up like a perfectly normal person. At lest as normal as possible with the surrounding circumstances.   
  
Luke had returned home just a month of go, and her parents became more overly protective then ever. And Sarah was sick of it. Hearing the door open to the T.V. room, she quickly made the three-stepped journey to the laundry basket and picked up a shirt, a bra, and a few pairs of socks, and started toward her dresser. The door opened less then three seconds later, and Luke walked in. Sarah let out a breath, dropped her cloths and shoved a loose piece of fiery red hair out of her eyes, all the while glairing at her brother.   
  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" She growled and spun around, grabbing her book from under the mattress, and resuming her spot in front of the mirror. "Close the door." She said. Luke, his arms folded over his chest, his midnight black hair falling in front of his tawny colored eyes, just stared at her with an amused expression on his features. "Close it you dork!" Sarah yelled at him. Shrugging his shoulders, he complied to her request.   
  
After several minuets, when Luke had failed to move from his spot in her doorway, Sarah looked up. "Do you want something?" She asked in an exasperated voice. Luke's eyes narrowed slightly and he pushed up against the doorway into a standing position.   
  
"Yeah, actually."  
  
"What?" Sarah asked.   
  
"I need to borrow your video camera." Sarah's head, which she had redirected toward the book, flew up, and her eyes locked on her brother, full of suspicion and curiosity.   
  
"Why?" She asked. Luke just shrugged. It was then Sarah noticed that he was wearing one of those huge camping bags on his back. "Where are you going that you'll need my camera and all the junk in that bag?" She questioned.   
  
"None of your damn business." He spat. And walked over to her desk and grabbed the hand held video recorder off her desk. He then turned and started for the door. A piece of paper fell out of his pocket and fluttered to the floor. Cautiously Sarah picked it up and looked at it.   
  
"What is this? Stuff about the Blair Witch?" Luke spun around!  
  
"Give me that!" He yelled, lunging for it. Sarah was up like a shot, stepping just out of his reach.   
  
"That's it isn't it! You're going to that woods were the movie is based aren't you?" She asked, not really knowing, just throwing out something that popped into her mind. Her brother sighed; annoyance intermingled with his words he replied,   
  
"Yeah. Now give me the damn paper?" Sarah's jaw dropped. Lucky guess. She thought. Her green eyes suddenly lit up as she got an idea.   
  
"Let me get this strait. You're going to go into the middle of the woods where just a little less than two years ago five people flipped out and killed a bunch of tourists, and then two of their own?" She paused and then said, "Can I come?"   
  
"No!" Her brother said. "It's just me and my friends."   
  
"Your gothic friends you mean. And I bet mom and dad haven't even given you permission, have they?" Her brother said nothing, but she could tell just by looking at his face that her words were defiantly true.   
  
"Give me that!" Luke snapped, ripping the paper out of her hands and turning to leave.   
  
"Take me with you," Sarah said softly, "Or I'll tell mom and dad." Luke froze. He turned and looked her up and down for a minuet, his eyes cold.   
  
"Why do you want to come? You're a perfect little angel. You never do anything bad." Sarah glared.   
  
"That's your damn fault. And that's exactly why I want to leave. I'm getting sick and tired of dealing with mom and dad flipping out when I'm home even a few minuets late, or some other stupid thing like that." She growled. Luke sighed and nodded.   
  
"Alright. Hurry up and pack. We're leaving tonight at midnight." And so saying, he turned and left the room. Sarah squealed and raced to her closet and pulled out her own camping bag. She then began pulling out cloths and packing them into the bag. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two   
  
Sarah yawned and moved into a more comfortable position in the car seat. They'd stolen mom's car and headed out of the house at midnight, careful not to make any more noise than necessary. They'd finally gotten into the car and out of the driveway. It'd been two hours now, and Sarah was exhausted. But she couldn't seem to fall asleep.   
  
Five minuets later her brother pulled the car over.   
  
"We're there?" Sarah asked in bewilderment. "I didn't see a sign that said welcome to Burkittsville." Her brother just shrugged. They got out of the car. Luke headed around to the car trunk to unload their stuff. Sarah stood there. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. This place was but spooky.   
  
Suddenly a hand wrapped around Sarah's throat followed by a flash of silver in the moonlight. Sarah shrieked but the hand on her throat quickly left to cover her mouth.   
  
"What the fuck is you doing here bitch?" A voice hissed into her ear. A female voice. Sarah had finally figured out that the flash had been the moon reflecting off a knife and was struggling wildly about. Luke had circled around the car and was pleading with whoever was holding her.   
  
"Come on. Let her go Tori! She's my sister for crying out loud."   
  
"Shut your fucking mouth Luke. You're nothing but a weak little piece of shit and you know it. You also know that we were the only ones aloud to come on this little escapade. So I'll just have to kill the fucking wench." Tears welled in Sarah's eyes and she began to struggle more violently.   
  
"Let her go Tori." An ice-cold voice said from behind them. Everyone seemed to freeze. The voice had been soft but was lased with danger. Tori reluctantly let her victim go with a,   
  
"You're lucky you fucking bitch." Sarah sprang away from Tori, spinning around sending her red hair, which she'd secured into a bun before she and Luke had left, cascading down her back to rest at her waist. She quickly brushed the soft, curly tendrils out of her eyes so she could view her surroundings. Her eyes quickly settled on the man who had spoken. He looked like he was twenty-one, with ice blue eyes and black hair hanging just below his ears. He was clad in a black shirt with leather jacket and pants.   
  
Their eyes met and Sarah backed away.   
  
"Who is this Luke?" He asked in that soft voice. Luke cleared his throat.   
  
"This is my little sister Sarah." He replied shakily. "Listen, Damien, I know you said no other people, but…" Damien just shook his head and Luke fell immediately silent.   
  
"Victor." Damien said. Another guy walked out. He looked to be about a year older than Luke was, eighteen perhaps. He had weasel like features and a scrawny body, very much like Luke. In fact, Sarah thought, this Damien guy is the only one who has any muscles at all. And on him they seem to come in large supply.   
  
"What?" Victor sneered. He even sounded like a weasel.   
  
"You, Tori, and Luke head back to camp. And take this stuff with you." Damien replied, motioning to Luke and Sarah's things that rested at the back of the car. "I'm going to lay some ground rules out for Luke's sister." Luke looked like he was going to protest but at a look from Damien, nodded and headed back to camp with Victor and Tori.   
  
Sarah kept her gaze on the ground. She then felt a large hand gently touch her jaw and her head jerked up in surprise. She had to look almost directly up. She was only 5' 4'' and Damien was about 6' 5". Sarah shivered as her gaze met his.   
  
"What's wrong little love?" Damien asked, his voice seeming husky to Sarah. Almost like he'd been drugged. "Regretting you came with Luke already?" Sarah straitened and replied in fearful voice,   
  
"Yes, actually. I didn't think I'd get a bloody knife pulled on me as soon as I stepped out of the car." She whispered. Damien chuckled, surprising her. He didn't seem like the type to laugh easily, if at all.   
  
"I can assure you that wont happen again." He whispered. Sarah was getting a bit uncomfortable. They were much to close for her liking. But she couldn't seem to move. "How old are you little love?" Damien asked. Little love? Sarah thought curiously.   
  
"Fif,fifteen." She answered. Damien seemed to consider this for a moment, nodding to himself.   
  
"I thought so. Listen, you stay by me the entire time, and you wont get hurt. Understand?" Sarah gulped and quickly nodded. Damien smiled. "Alright then. Lets go little love." He said, holding out a hand, palm up. Looking slightly surprised, Sarah cautiously placed her hand in his. Damien gave her a wide smile, and closed his hand about hers.   
  
Her hand seemed to disappear his was so large. She finally had the courage to look up and give him a shaky smile. He looked into her eyes a moment longer, and pulled her into the depths of the Black Hill Forest, heading off in the direction of camp. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
They walked through the forest in silence, which was making Sarah quiet a bit nervous, Damien noted, glancing in her direction, and for the second time that night wondered how on earth this beautiful child could in anyway be related to Luke. He'd already made up his mind that he was to have her. The minuet she had turned around and their eyes' had locked he'd known she belonged to him. No one else. Just him.   
  
"Exactly how long is this g, going to take?" Damien pulled himself out of his thoughts and turned to Sarah. Her eyelids were lowered slightly and she licked her lips, which seemed to her to stick together.   
  
"The entire walk takes about an half an hour." He replied softly. She glanced up at him and was about to ask another question when a piercing scream ripped through the deadly quiet of the forest. It came again, and again, growing louder and louder. Sarah was looking about wildly, the shrieking growing closer and closer. She heard sobs too. They rose in volume until it seemed to Sarah, that they were inside her own head, tearing her apart from the inside.   
  
Not being able to take the insane screaming anymore, Sarah through her head back, and gave her own high pitched wail, hoping that she could some how out do the horrendous sounds seeming to swirl about her. Then, in the mist of the screaming she heard her name, and someone shaking her violently.   
  
"Sarah! Sarah! Sarah!" Tears now rolling down her cheeks she pushed with all her might on her restrainer and screamed,   
  
"STOOOP!" And then everything once again fell silent. Giving a small sob Sarah fell backwards onto the soft, wet leaves. She then put her fist in her mouth and bit down hard, shaking, and rocking back and forth. Back and forth.   
  
"Sarah?" A voice said softly. Looking up in confusion Sarah saw through blurred vision Damien's concerned face. She shook her head, taking her fist out of her mouth.   
  
"Didn't you hear it?" She asked, her voice quivering. "Didn't you hear the screaming? It wouldn't stop! I had to make it stop!" She whimpered. Then her sobs became loud, wrenching her whole body. Damien was, for the first time in his life, terrified. Not being able to restrain himself any longer, he kneeled next to her, and gathered her into his arms.   
  
"Shhh." He whispered, and kissed the top of her head. Quickly scooping her into his arms he picked her up, letting her head rest against his chest. She was shaking uncontrollably and he pressed her closer to him. He then started at a faster pace toward the camp.   
  
Not seven minuets later Luke came crashing out of the woods, headed directly for them.   
  
"What happened? We heard screaming… Oh my God! SARAH!" He raced toward his sister, quickly checking her over. Luke, already very pale, became almost albino as the blood slowly drained away from his face. "What happened to her?" He asked again in a horse whisper.   
  
"I don't know." Damien replied. "We were coming back here and she just started screaming and crying. I tried to talk to her but she just shoved me away. Then she screamed stop and said something about hadn't I heard the screaming. Then she just collapsed." Luke, though it seemed impossible, went a shade whiter.   
  
"There's something here Luke." Sarah said, her voice slightly muffled against Damien's jacket. Raising her head she brought her wide green eyes up to meet her brother's.   
  
"Sarah… It's not…" Luke began. Sarah shook her head.   
  
"But it is Luke. They're back. The voices are back." She whispered, then fainted. 


End file.
